


Twenty-five days of Red and Green

by Roosterbytes



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff galore, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterbytes/pseuds/Roosterbytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wonderful Lilbakonbit and Itsquiettime, who created 31 days of Septiween, decided to do one for this month called 25 days of Septiplier. And I decided I wanted to join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ugly sweaters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilbakonbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbakonbit/gifts), [Itsquiettime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/gifts).



> Hello lovelies! I'm quite excited to be doing this. It looks like a lot of fun and I know it's going to help me get into the writing mood. So thank you Lilbakonbit and Itsquiettime for setting this up!
> 
> If you lovelies want to check it out and join in the fun, the link is right here : http://lilbakonbit.tumblr.com/post/134111261449/a-very-septiplier-holiday
> 
> I had a ton of fun writing this one, and for those of you who don't know what Mark is singing, it's the striped-sweater song from Spongebob. :P
> 
> Have a wonderful day!

There was a large grin on Mark's face as he looked Jack over. His torso was practically being consumed by the overly large striped-sweater he wore. The 'turtle-neck' alternated between unflattering shades of red and green with bits of shiny silver speckled across the itchy looking fabric. The neckline sat around Jack's shoulders, too large to fit around his neck as it showed off some of his collar-bones which had Mark biting his lip. 

Mark had to stifle giggles when his eyes trailed down to the long sleeves that went past Jack's finger tips that almost lined up with the hem of the sweater that sat close to his knees. Okay, so maybe Mark couldn't help it. Bubbly giggles fell from his lips as he looked at Jack's face. The other man clearly was not amused by Mark's antics as he occasionally lifted his arm and attempted to scratch his skin.

"B-but Jack.." Mark giggled, attempting to quell them so he could continue his sentence. Jack rose an eyebrow, rolling up one of his sleeves to itch at the skin underneath.

"T-the best time t-ta wear a striped-sweater i-is all the time." Mark laughed, attempting to sing the words. Jack groaned, shaking his head despite the smile that was forming on his lips.

"One with a c-collar; turtle-neck. That's the kind." Mark continued, both of them now giggling as Mark lightly tugged the 'turtle-neck' that sat on Jack's shoulders. Mark swung an arm over Jack's shoulders, ignoring the itch it caused on his skin.

"BECAUSE WHEN YOU'RE WEARING-" Mark tried to bellow out, his voice cracking one or twice which had Jack busting out in laughter, head tipped back.

"That, one.. special.. sweater.." Mark whispered against Jack's neck, giggling as he listened to Jack laugh. The sound was music to his ears and it spread warmth across his chest.

When the two finally regained themselves, they were wiping their eyes as the remainder of giggles subsided. Jack let out a soft, content sigh before resting his head against Mark's shoulder.

"Yer a goober, Mark." Jack whispered, eyes shutting tight.

"A goofy goober?" Mark grinned, resting his head against Jack's.

"Yeah.." Jack giggled before a comfortable silence settled over them. 

"Ya know I'm gonna getcha back fer makin' me wear t'is ugly sweat'er, right?" Jack whispered, a devious grin on his face as he looked into Mark's eyes. Mark cupped Jack's jaw, staring back at him as a challenging grin tugged at his lips.

"Bring it on, Jackaroonie."


	2. Sleigh ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack was taking him on a sleigh ride- An actual sleigh ride through the woods behind his log cabin.. For their anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there lovelies. This was a little hard to write and I couldn't start it to save the life of me, but it's finally done. :D I really like it, although I'm not sure it's "cheery" enough, or that it sticks to their personalities correctly. I'm sorry for that.
> 
> I wrote this on my phone. I can't really sit at my computer anymore due to my back these days, so I hope the text isn't all messed up.
> 
> I hope you like it!

He watched through the window as little puffs of snow, gracefully and slowly, fell to the ground. Between the warmth of the house around him and the view before him, Mark was content. The only thing he needed now was Jack snuggled against his chest as they watched the scene together.

But Jack had left their cabin earlier that morning with his father to go do who-knows-what. His only clue was Jack's sly smile and a giggle before he kissed Mark goodbye and walked out the door. 

Originally, he had wanted to spend their anniversary morning cuddling in bed and watching Christmas movies but apparently Jack had had other plans. So now Mark was sitting in bed, hot cocoa in one hand as he watched SpongeBob in his pajamas.

Apparently Mark had fallen back to sleep because a cold kiss was placed on his cheek, startling him awake. He got a little tangled in the sheets as Jack let out loud laughs, beside him. Mark blinked, lifting his glasses to rub at his eyes. Jack was smiling softly at him, but excitement shone in his eyes as he practically bounced in place.

"C'mon ya silly! I've got'a surprise fer ya" Jack said as he grabbed Mark's hands. His finger-tips were a pinkish-red that matched his cheeks and the tip of his nose. Snowflakes were melting on his clothes and against his hair while a few sat on his lashes. Mark smiled softly in return before allowing Jack to pull him to his feet.

"Wear somethin comfy an warm, love. I'll be in tha kitchen makin' us somet'in ta drink." Jack's smile softened again as he pressed a kiss to each hand before connecting their lips. Mark went to say something but Jack beat him to it.

"Thank ya fer bein so patient with me this mornin'. I know it's early an' ya probably wanted ta stay in bed but I have a surprise fer ya, if ya haven't already guessed and I can't wait ta show ya. I hope you'll love it. I love you Mark." Jack was talking fast, warmth in his eyes as he stared into Mark's own.

"I love you too Jack." Mark whispered back before it turned into a devious smirk.  
"But I'm definitely going to get you back later for waking me up so early in the morning."

"Sleep is fer the weak! Plus, six tirty in ta morning isn't that early!" Jack shouted over his shoulder as he exited the room.

"You were gone for two hours and we've only been in Ireland for three days! It's still one am for me!" Mark shouted back, laughing loud as he pulled on warm yet comfortable clothes. He really hopes they're not going somewhere fancy because sweat pants and a hoodie were not exactly 'fancy'.

When Mark joined Jack in the kitchen, the man was capping a thermos before turning to him and pointing to Mark's winter clothes with a wide grin on his face. Mark rolled his eyes and smiled before putting on his gear.

When his hat was finally settled on his head, Jack shoved a thermos in one of his hands and took the other in his own.

"Ya've got'ta close yer eyes." Jack said as he kicked their cabin door shut.

"What? You expect me to trust you to guide me through all this snow?" Mark gestured his head to the snow before him.

"But Maaarrrkkk... It's a surprise.." Jack whined, pouting his lip out and giving Mark the puppy eyes.

"Jack, I don't want to have snow in my pants this early in the morning, thank you." Mark laughed.

"C'mon Mark, please?" Jack inched his face closer, batting his lashes.

"Okay, okay, fine." Mark said before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Jack's lips. He shut his eyes and allowed Jack to lead him through the snow.

And shockingly, Jack had managed to guide him with only a few incidents where Mark would trip. Thankfully Jack always caught him.

"Stay here babe." Jack whispered, pecking him on the cheek as he let go of Mark's hand. A loud noise followed, making Mark tempted to open his eyes.

"And keep yer eyes shut mister. I see you raisin t'at eyebrow at me." Jack scolded, before laughing. Mark listened as Jack's boots hit against some kind of solid ground before he came back over to Mark and took his hand, guiding him once more.

"Okay. Ya can open yer eyes now." Happiness coated every word, as Mark felt Jack grip his hand a little tighter.

When Mark opened his eyes, he was greeted with a large black sleigh attached to two large horses who were watching the two. Mark's eyes widened and he almost dropped his thermos. He felt his jaw drop open.

"Do-do you like it?" Jack whispered, suddenly shy as he dug the toe of his boot into the ground beneath them.

"It's-it's beautiful Jack. Can you drive this?" Mark turned towards his love, shock still on his face. Was Jack implying what Mark thought he was. A large grin spread across Jack's face.

"Why dontcha climb in an we'll find out, yeah?" Jack nudged him forward and Mark climbed in before sitting on the soft red seats. Jack climbed in beside him, grasping the reins and clicking his tongue. The horses began to move, pulling the two behind them. Mark looked around them, watching the cabin disappear as the forest came closer. 

Jack was taking him on a sleigh ride- An actual sleigh ride through the woods behind his log cabin.. For their anniversary.

Mark looked over to Jack who was giggling.

"Ya said that all out loud, ya doof." Jack grinned, facing him for a brief moment before turning to face forwards. Mark felt his felt warmth spread across his cheeks.

"Thank you Jack. This.. This is amazing." Mark whispered, snuggling closer to Jack before testing his head on the man's shoulder.

"I'm glad thatcha like it love. Happy anniversary Mark." Jack whispered, resting his head on Mark's.

"Happy Anniversary Jack."


	3. Building a snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark tries to build a manly snowman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I'm so sorry this is late. My life is currently up in the air at all times right now. I'm trying to get stuff out, but this may happen. Please bear with me. Also, I wrote this on my phone. 

"And he needs big arms because he's a manly snowman." Mark nods, holding his chin inbetween his thumb and forefinger. 

"Mark." Jack sighs, rubbing his cold hands down his cheeks.

"And he because he's super fit, he needs abs like... This." Mark says, attempting to draw abs on the snowman's middle piece.

"Mark.." Jack's holding his head in his hand, fingers against his eyebrow, while giggles come from next to him.

"And he needs a manly mustache." Mark leaves the snowman alone for a moment, walking over to a pine tree and picking up some fallen branches, which he snaps. He walks back over, snow crunching under his boots.

"There!" Mark says triumphantly, after he places the snowman's slightly crooked pine leaf mustache on.

"Maaarrrkk.." Jack groans, rubbing his temples. The giggles beside him pick up, shifting to a light laughter.

"And he needs a d-" Mark begins, staring down where the snowman connects too he ground.

"MARK!" Jack shouts, his face now a nice red instead of the chilled pink it had been previously.

"What?" Mark says, turning to face Jack.

"I know yer excited about the snow an' all, but the kids were supposed'ta be making the snowman, or at least 'elpin. Ya doof." Jack sighs, gesturing to the little girl and boy next to him.

"Oh gosh dang it, darn it, I'm sorry kiddos." Mark apologizes, squatting down to their level to ruffle their heads.

"Do you forgive your big ole dumb dad?" Mark asks, giving a guilty smile. The little girl nods and smiles back, showing her missing front teeth, while the little boy pouts, looking the other way, arms crossed.

"I dunno Dad. I might forgive you if you got me some M&Ms." The little boy says slyly, to which Mark grins.

"Tim, did you learn that from your Daddy?" Mark asks, looking up at Jack, who is also grinning.

"Maybe.." Tim giggles, trying to keep a straight face. Jack's smiling softly now as the little girl tries to cover her giggles.

"Daddy said if me and Tim wanted to go to the candy store we had to ask you." The little girls giggles inbetween the spread fingers covering her mouth.

"Did he now?" Mark stands up, raising an eyebrow at Jack who has a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Alright. Sammy-girl, buddy boy, why don't we go to the candy store without Daddy and when we get back, we can eat candy in front of Daddy. And when we're all full, we can make a new snowman together. How bout it?" Mark squats down again, smiling and holding out his hands.

"YEAH!" Sam and Tim shout in agreement, taking Mark's hands.

"Hey! I want candy too!" Jack pouts.

"Alright Daddy, you can have some to. But you have to help with the snowman when we get home!" Sam giggles, grabbing Jack's hand.

"You betcha little lass. It's gonna be the best snowman ever!" Jack smiles.

"Yeah, it sure will." Mark smiles fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a wonderful day everyone.


	4. Picking out a Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two went home, happy and satisfied with finding their first Christmas tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never once had a real tree. And all I know about picking one is something about lots/farms. So I hope this is okay.

Hands entwined and arms swinging between them, Mark and Jack strolled down the lot. Pine trees sat on either side of them as they looked for the right tree.

They avoided some of the taller ones, due to their ceiling height as well as their own height. Putting a star on top was fun, but they really didn't want to have to stand on a chair to do it.

The two weren't entirely sure what they were looking for. There were definitely enough trees to pick from, but none seemed to catch their eye. Occasionally they would exchange words, making comments on the trees as snow fell down around them.

Jack sighed, suggesting they give up for today. They were probably just tired and therefore not as excited to get a tree as they felt.

Mark was behind the wheel, one hand entwined with Jack's as the man rubbed his thumb over Mark's knuckles. The two drove that way for quite a while, until they had to stop in the middle of the road. A pine tree had fallen and was laying on the side of the road.

Mark parked on the side of the road before the two untangled their hands and got out to move the tree. It was a good size but together they moved it onto the snowy slope beside the road.

Once they laid it down, they finally got a good look at it. It looked like it'd been struck by lightening in the past, due to the large marks that ran down it's trunk. The two stood fascinated by it for a few moments before looking at each other. This was exactly what they were looking for.

Once the tree was secured to the top of their vehicle the two drove home, happy and satisfied at finding their first Christmas tree.


	5. Holiday Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. I'm updating again. If only I could do this with my other stories. /rubs face.
> 
> I hope you guys like this.

Jack smiled, looking down at his sleeping lover. The man's features were soft, his mouth slightly open while he breathed. Jack ran a gentle hand through the man's pink hair, before leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"Mark babe, it's time to get up. I've made us breakfast." Jack whispered softly into Mark's ear, which appeared to have given him goosebumps as Jack watched him shudder.

Jack smiled lovingly, as Mark blinked and gazed up at Jack. A smile graced his lips.

"Morning beautiful." Mark whispered in a rumbling voice.

"Morning love." Jack grinned, before leaning down and pressing their lips together.

Once they parted, Jack lightly slapped him on the leg.

"Time ta get up gorgeous, it's Christmas." Jack giggled, watching Mark scramble to get out of bed.

After breakfast was out of the way, the two excitedly made their way to their living room. Gifts sat under the tree, wrapping paper glistening from the sun and the lights on the tree.

They exchanged gifts, thank yous and kisses until they were each on their last gift. Mark's a medium sized box and Jack's a flat rectangle.

Jack opened his first, smiling wide at the game Mark had gotten him. He leaned over and kissed Mark.

"Thank you love! I'm fuckin excited to kick yer ass in this later!" Jack shouted, giddy noises escaping his mouth.

When Mark began to unwrap his box, Jack at quietly. He tried to calm his nerves by rubbing his thumb across Mark's thigh.

When all the paper was on the floor, Mark opened the box. Inside it was a dog collar and a smaller box, which made Mark raise an eyebrow.

"You know, cause yer mine and yer a bit kinky." Jack giggled nervously, attempting to joke. Mark simply rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the smaller box.

Once unwrapped, he opened the closed box. It was empty, and when he looked up, Jack was nervously kneeling in front of him, holding a ring in his hand.

"Mark Edward Fischbach, we met by chance an' fer that, I'm happy. Ya wiggled yer way deep into my 'art an' made yerself a home there. I'm happy ta call ya my best friend an' lucky enough to call ya my boyfriend. You never fail ta make me smile or laugh an you heal all my pain an sorrow. I want ta spend the rest of my life wit you, if you'll let me. So, Mark.. W-would you marry me?" Jack whispers, face flushed and hands shaking.

Mark has tears in his eyes as he stares at Jack. And Jack doesn't know what to do, so he just waits.

"Of course I'll marry you Jack. Yes, yes." Mark whispers back, before tugging the Irishman into his chest. A flurry of kisses are shared before Jack slips the ring on his finger and hands an identical one for Mark to slip on his own. Smiles, laughs and kisses are exchanged until Mark pulls back with a devious smile on his face.

"So that collar, hm?"


	6. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SNOWBALL FIGHT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update today, I swear. I actually started this and almost finished it when I was trying to write Prompt 3.
> 
> So.. Tada?

Jack's shoulders were shaking hard as he howled with laughter, barely able to keep his eyes open enough to watch Mark's expression. From what Jack saw, Mark was definitely not amused with the small clumps of snow that clung to his face.

When Jack was stifling the rest of his laughter, he got a glimpse of a white ball in Mark's hands and the sly smirk on his face.

"Mark! Mark no!" Jack shouted, giggles bubbling from his lips before a snowball splattered against his face. Jack groaned, trying to wipe the snow off his face. He'd almost gotten it all off before another snowball hit his face.

"Oh, yer on Fischbach!" Jack shouted, wiping his eyes before grabbing snow and dashing for cover.

"Bring it McLoughlin!" Mark shouted back, behind his own cover. The two exchanged several snowballs as Jack sneakily made his way to Mark's spot. When Mark popped up, Jack dashed over and tackled him, making Mark lay on his back. Jack straddled his lap an immediately started piling snow around Mark's form.

"Jack, Jack what're you doing? Stop buryin me you dick!" Mark laughed, trying to wipe the snow off.

"Do you surrender?" Jack asked, pretending to be serious as he froze his actions.

"Never." Mark said back, trying to be just as serious but failing when Jack started burying him again. Laughs fell from their lips before Jack doubled over. His forehead was against Mark's shaking shoulder.

When the two recovered, their shared fond looks and soft smiles.


End file.
